What Could Have Been
by Lucia-Swanne
Summary: This story follows Ron and Hermione 10 years after school. When Hermione doesn't turn up for the group's ten year reunion at Hogwarts, Ron becomes suspicious about why Hermione is too busy to be there. But what he discovers...ON PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. The Missing Friend

**What Could Have Been**

Chapter One: The Missing Friend

---

_Where is Hermione?_

Twenty-eight year old Ron Weasley once again sat on the large stone steps that lead up to the entrance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He hadn't seen the old building in ten long years. He walked out of the bright sunshine and into the Great Hall, sitting on one of the uncomfortable chairs at Gryffindor table with his best friend, Harry Potter, who was talking avidly about how he managed to capture yet another so-called Death Eater the previous week.

"...And he thought I was actually unconscious, so he turned his back and **bang**!" said Harry, as a tall woman with long red hair came and sat down on Harry's other side.

"Harry, please tell me you're not reciting that Death Eater story to Ron again?" questioned Ginny Weasley, as she linked her arm in Harry's. The two had been happily married for almost seven years now, and they had two children: Lily, aged six, and Daniel, aged four.

"Nah, Ginny, I think I'm used to it by now," said Ron to his little sister. He looked around the crowded room impatiently, secretly wishing for Hermione to walk through the large oak doors leading to the Hogwarts grounds. However, the only people he saw were people he had hoped never to see again. One of those people was Lavender Brown. She kept staring down the long table at him, hoping to catch his eye. "Ginny, have you seen if Hermione has arrived yet?" Although their last encounter was far from smooth, Ron was eager to see her.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? She owled Harry and me to say she was far too busy and couldn't make it," recalled Ginny, as she helped herself to some food from a plate that Neville had just put in front of her.

"Hi, guys!" called Neville happily, as a tall girl with dark curly hair sat on Neville's other side.

"Hi Neville, hi Penny," said Ginny.

Penny and Neville had been married for four years. They had met when they both attended a greenhouse exhibit in Ireland a few years after they left school. Word had it that Penny and Neville were expecting their first child early the following year.

"What do you mean Hermione's too busy to come? She's a writer! She can't just put that on hold for a few seconds to come to her own reunion!?" exclaimed Ron loudly. He moved irritably in his seat and gazed around the hall again. The sunlight coming from the enormous stain-glass windows was beginning to give him a headache, and although laughter and smiles surrounded him, he felt the sudden need to kick something.

"Ron, you know nothing about her life! You haven't even talked to her since your break-up!" exclaimed Ginny. She stared fiercely into Ron's eyes with her own until he turned away. He chose instead to look at the stone wall in front of him. He then glanced up at the famous Hogwarts Great Hall ceiling; there was not a cloud in the vast, blue sky. This only caused him to become, if possible, even angrier.

"You hadn't heard from her before that letter!" Ron said quickly, looking back at Ginny.

"Well, she's been too busy to catch up. She's told me that her job has become really hectic and she rarely gets any time off," reasoned Ginny. Ron noticed that her fists were clenched and her were eyes shining in anger.

"Where does she live again?" asked Neville suddenly, also noticing the look Ginny was giving Ron. He knew only too well that when Ron and Ginny began fighting, there was no stopping them until a few objects were broken and a bat-bogie hex had been sent flying across the room.

"Here's her address," said Harry, writing it quickly on a piece of parchment and handing it to him. He then turned his attention to his wife, and spent the rest of the hour calming Ginny down.

Ron glanced down at the parchment in Neville's hand and mentally recorded the address, feeling a little better than he had a few minutes ago. But this feeling was short-lived when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see Lavender smiling sweetly at him.

"Hello Ron, it is so good to see you again," she said kindly as she sat in the empty seat next to him.

"Yeah, you too," he muttered in reply, feeling a large headache coming on.

Two weeks later, Ron walked along the warm suburban street of London holding only a small piece of parchment in his hand. The warm wind blew gently against his face and hands, his t-shirt waving calmly in the breeze. As he walked, he continued glancing down at the crumpled parchment anxiously, as if expecting it to jump out of his hand and run along the street.

He suddenly came to a stop in front of a small house, and, he noticed, from his view through the closest window, it was furnished with both sensible and elegant objects.

As he walked nervously up the small pathway leading to the doorway, he could smell freshly mowed grass, which made him think immediately of Hermione. He knew that was one of her favourite smells. He came to a halt on the porch and raised his hand, knocking loudly on the door.

"If you're looking for 'Mione, she's not home," came a voice from his left. He turned quickly to see a tall woman with long wavy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was standing outside the house next door and appeared to be heavily pregnant. She walked slowly around the fence separating the two houses, and over to Ron.

"I'm Cammie, by the way, Cammie Williams. Wait a minute, red hair and freckles...I take it you're the famous Ron Weasley?" voiced Cammie. Her face showed both shock and confusion.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Ron.

"I'm Hermione's best friend, I think I'd know her ex," blurted Cammie. Her face softened and a smile grew on her face as she said, "What brings you here? I didn't think Hermione gave you her address."

"She didn't," said Ron offhandedly. "I really need to speak with Hermione; do you know where she is?" He really shouldn't have been so rude to Cammie, but he hadn't come all this way for nothing. He came here to see Hermione, and that is what he intended to do.

"Oh, she left about ten minutes ago. She headed down to the park with everyone. You just walk straight down that road and turn right, you can't miss it," said Cammie. "It was very nice to meet you, Ron, but I must get inside. I've left my daughter in the house with my brother, and I don't usually trust him to look after my kids for very long. Good luck with Hermione! Oh, and tell her that I might be along later with the kids!" With that, Cammie walked around the fence again and back into the house next door.

What had Cammie meant by 'everyone?' Whatever she had meant, Ron knew exactly where to find her. Ron looked down at his watch, and noticed that he would have to leave now to get back to his apartment in time for Harry and Ginny to visit him. He cursed himself for taking so long, and then looked up at the house in front of him.

_Well, it's not going anywhere_, thought Ron, as he looked again at his watch. With that thought, Ron turned away from the house he had longed to enter for so long, and walked back along the warm London street. However, unknown to Ron, a pair of eyes followed him down the street from the window of Hermione's house...

---

Hope you guys liked it! Please review! Sorry this is so short, but they will hopefully get longer! I will try and post often though there will definitely be times when I'm too busy to write or post. I know that there are a lot of holes I still need to fill, but trust me, they will be filled (eventually...) Love, LuciaSwanne.


	2. In The Shadows

Title: What Could Have Been  
Chapter Title: In the Shadows  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Ron arrives at the park to see Hermione after a long nine years apart. The last time they saw each other was when they broke up at the age of nineteen. Wait and see...

Disclaimer: As I've said, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and all of the other stuff...I think you understand it all...

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so grateful that you all reviewed positively or with positive criticism because that's what I really enjoy reading. I've never had anyone say my work is good before so this is a great feeling! Thank you all. I don't like this chapter as much as I'd hoped I would but you get that. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. Enjoy!

Story: 

Ron had come back soon after and left the note pinned to Cammie's door. It had spoke of how he had not told anyone where he was going, nor when he was coming back. It also spoke of how Hermione had not expected him ever to return, and it informed of how he would come back to see her, when he had planned leave from his life for a while. A few days later, he received a letter from Cammie stating that she had not told Hermione of his visit, and that whenever he was prepared to return, she would make sure Hermione was ready. She also told him that they visited the park every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday from eight o'clock until three o'clock, without fail.

Ron told Mad Eye Moody, who was his superior in the Auror's office, that he needed a week off from work. He informed his parents, Harry, and Ginny that he was leaving for a few days; though refused to tell them where. That night, Ron packed his things, and headed for Hermione's house.

Late that Saturday morning, Ron walked along the deserted London street quickly. As he turned the corner and continued on, he saw the park coming steadily into view. He could see young children playing, their parents sitting and watching them under the shelter of a large gazebo. There was a vast lake in the centre of the park, surrounded by plants and benches. The large crowd of parents eyed him cautiously as he entered the park through the great iron gates on either side of the pathway.

He scanned the group of parents for Hermione, but he could not see her. He could not see anyone that looked like Hermione. He walked over to a nearby tree and leant against it, still looking for Hermione. 

Then he heard her endearing laugh, as warm and alluring as a fire on Christmas day. He turned to see Hermione sitting on a bench by the lake, but it wasn't the Hermione he had known. Her brown hair was now shoulder length, and the bushiness had now become radiant, yet messy curls. Although she was sitting, Ron could tell she had become very tall since their last meeting.

He noticed she was sitting with Cammie, the two talking happily. He also noticed that, at their feet were two large carrier bags sitting on top of a few things he did not recognise, maybe muggle things? _Who takes that much stuff to the park?_ he wondered. He settled on the fact that Cammie had brought her children with her, and the two were looking after them for the day. 

He was about to walk over and greet the woman he hadn't laid eyes on in nine years when six young children ran over to Cammie and Hermione. Instantly, Ron froze and watched the scene in front of him. 

He stared as Hermione and Cammie gave the six children food and drinks, and then turned back to their conversation, as the children sat at the lakes edge eating. He saw Hermione glance at her watch and look around the park. He hid himself from view as her eyes glided over the tree. Did she know he was coming today?

As he emerged from behind the tree, he noticed a handsome man carrying a baby not even past the age of one walk over to Cammie and Hermione. As Hermione gave one of the other children a small piece of fruit, the man passed the baby to Cammie. She quickly hugged him, as did Hermione, before he sat down on Hermione's other side. They talked for a few minutes, before the man left the park again. Ron could only just hear the conversation between Hermione and Cammie.

"I'll take him," said Hermione, as she took the baby from Cammie's arms. "Mike just told me that he spent the morning trying to keep this little guy from vomiting up his food. I wish he'd just eat like the other kids."

Ron gathered from this that Hermione was very close to Cammie's children, as she rocked the little boy gently back and forth in her arms, as if he was her own child.

Then there was a scream from the side of the lake, and he noticed the child to whom Hermione had given an extra piece of fruit, was on the ground, crying.

"Okay, here we go," breathed Hermione, as she handed the baby back to Cammie, and walked over to the crying child. "What happened, sweetie?"

"Paul pushed me over," sobbed the little girl. She had black curly hair and deep blue eyes. Ron guessed that the father of the little girl had black hair, as Cammie's was blonde.

"Did he really? Well, I'm sure Paul's mummy will want to hear about this. Come over here with me, and we'll put a band-aid on it and make it all better," said Hermione, as she carried the little girl over to the bench and sat her on her lap while grabbing the closest carry bag. She pulled out a bright pink band-aid and put it onto the girl's leg, which was grazed from falling. "Now it's all better!" exclaimed Hermione, setting the girl down on the ground. 

"Thank you," said the girl, before she ran back over to the other kids and continued playing.

"Paul pushed Jaime over," said Hermione, as she put the carry bag back underneath the seat and turned to Cammie.

"Right, I'll go and get him," said Cammie, who handed the baby back to Hermione and walked over to the kids. She bent down with great difficulty, considering her pregnancy, and talked quietly to one of the boys. She then led him back over to the seat and sat him down next to her. "You have to stay here until you've learnt your lesson."

"Yes mum," said the boy, miserably. He had short blonde hair, like Cammie's.

"I just thought, I need to start planning for Addy's birthday," said Hermione breathlessly, as she looked over a girl playing with Jaime who had bright red, curly hair and deep blue eyes. "Can you believe she's turning eight? They grow up so fast!"

"'Mione, you leave all the planning to me, alright; I'll make sure Adrianna has the best birthday ever. Besides, you have way too much on your plate as it is," said Cammie.

"Hey, I'm handling everything fine Cam'. I just finished the article on broomstick lengths last night, and I don't have another one for a few weeks. That gives me time to look after the kids," said Hermione matter-of-factly, as she smoothed her knee-length skirt. 

_She hasn't changed all that much_ thought Ron, as he smiled at the scene before him. It seemed that Hermione was still over-working herself, and still very caring. Then something hit him. She had just said she finished an article on broomstick lengths in front of Cammie. _She must be a witch too,_ decided Ron. _But it's a bit risky talking about it in the open._ After all, they were standing in a muggle park. _Oh no, now I'm sounding like her!_

"Hermione, listen to me, I'm looking after all of the kids and you're...stop shaking your head like that...I'm looking after them all while you get some rest. God knows you need it," said Cammie. "I think looking after children every day and writing your articles every week is slowly pushing you over the edge. Don't look at me like that 'Mione, you know I'm right. Even the doctor said you need rest and relaxation."

"The doctor doesn't know what responsibilities I have! To the kids, to my job! To everything I've worked so hard for! I'm not letting one person wreck everything!" exclaimed Hermione stubbornly. 

"This is what I mean by stressing yourself out. You're overreacting; you need to put all of this into proportion. You know what's happening to you, and you can't just ignore it. You have a good job, and they're offering you time off to help you out a bit. Those kids over there love you to bits, and we're all part of the same family, if you think about it. They're either at my house or yours, always together. You know that if they're at my house, they're well looked after and safe, and that means you get a break. Now I'm insisting that you go home now and have a rest!" said Cammie, as she took the sleeping baby from Hermione's arms and ushered her up. 

"Cammie, I don't need rest. I need to be here, to look after the kids," responded Hermione. After a glare from Cammie, she bowed her head in submission. "Alright, I'll go home. But you have to promise me that you'll have the kids back by dinner."

"Oh no, they're staying at my house tonight. You are going to have an early night and get some sleep. I really think you need it," said Cammie.

"Oh alright, I'll just go and say goodbye to them," said Hermione as she walked over to the kids by the lake. "Hey guys, guess where you're going tonight? You're all staying at Cammie's for tonight while I get some work done, alright. Bye, I love you," Hermione kissed each child on the head, stood, and walked slowly out of the park, glancing back at Cammie and the kids every few steps. 

Ron felt like he could move again. He moved slowly over to Cammie, who was now watching the kids play by the lake while rocking the baby boy in her arms.

"Oh, Ron!" said Cammie as he sat down next to her. "You just missed Hermione. I sent her home to get some rest and-"

"Yeah I know. I heard you," said Ron. "I'm going to go and talk to her."

"Good luck!" called Cammie, as Ron stood up and left the park.

He quickly walked after Hermione, hoping to catch her before she got to her house. But, sure enough, when he arrived at the front of her house, Hermione had already got inside. He anxiously walked up to the door and knocked. He heard footsteps and mumbling as Hermione walked back to the door. She opened the door and froze.

"Ron!"

Well, there's the second chapter, and they finally see each other after such a long time!

I got my inspiration for this chapter and its title from a song by one of my favourite bands, The Rasmus. The song is called "In the Shadows" (what a shocker!); here are the lyrics that gave me the idea for this chapter.

I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life

I hope you all liked it. Please R&R! I might be a little slower on the third chapter because schools giving me more and more assignments and I just know I'm going to have some sort of thing that will distract me from my writing all the time, but hang in there! Love, LuciaSwanne.


	3. After All These Years

Title: What Could Have Been  
Chapter Title: After All These Years  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Ron confronts Hermione about her past, and why she never replied to his letters. Hermione is forced to reveal things from the last nine years she never thought she would, and Ron is shocked by what he hears.

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm so sorry about being so late with the updating! What, with the release of the fifth movie, and of course DH!! But I'm back now! I will try as hard as I can to be punctual with my updating and all of that...please enjoy and stay with me!

Disclaimer: I don't think I really need this but then again, I don't want to get in trouble so...I'm not J.K. Rowling.

"Hi, Hermione," said Ron uneasily. "You're looking...well."

"Uh, thanks," she replied and opened the door fully. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah," said Ron and walked into the house, closing the door carefully behind him. As he looked around, he noticed that everything seemed to be in some sort of order- only a few things sat out of place. It was definitely a house you could call Hermione's.

"So, Ron, why are you here?" asked Hermione as they both sat down one of the two couches in the lounge room.

"Well that was subtle," muttered Ron as he sat on the comfortable couch and looked around. The first thing he noticed was a large bookcase against the wall crammed full of text books, magazines from the Wizarding world, and to Ron's surprise, a lot of children's books were strewn along the bookshelf. He assumed that they were for when Cammie's children came over, and went back to staring at Hermione. She had changed so much since he last saw her. Although, he hadn't seen her since she was nineteen.

"Ron, after eight years of nothing, you just turn up on my doorstep. Am I supposed to just leave all of the serious questions until later? I have my own life now, one that you know nothing about. I don't know anything about your life either, and I'd really like to know. But please, just answer these questions. Why are you here, Ron?"

"I need to know why you didn't turn up to our reunion. We promised each other after we left Hogwarts in sixth year that no matter what happened, we would make sure we got there for the ten year reunion. What was so important that you could break that promise to me and Harry?"

"Ron, if I do tell you why, you must promise not to overreact. It is the reason I didn't come to the reunion, why I moved away from you, why I left you. It all comes down to mistakes I've made in life, mistakes that turned into gifts. Please, just let me get through this before you talk," she breathed, her hands fidgeting in her lap. The last time she recalled doing that was when she had broken up with Ron nine long years ago.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked timidly, not sure he wanted to know the answer. He was about to find out the answers to questions he'd been asking himself ever since Hermione left him.

Hermione took a slow, steady breath before looking back up at Ron. She stood, and silently walked over to a cabinet by the door. She picked up a picture frame and sat down next to Ron.

"You see these kids?" she said, holding up the picture for him. He glanced down to see Cammie's six children he had seen at the park, all smiling, though Ron could tell that two of the children were arguing with each other.

"Cammie's children?" he questioned before he could stop himself. He mentally smacked himself as he saw the look on Hermione's face shift dramatically.

"How do you know Cammie?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him eyes. This was the very stare Ron had received many times before, and could never lie to.

"Well, I came to see you before, but Cammie told me that you were gone. She said that you two went to the park every few days. I went down and saw you both down there with her kids. Why are you showing me her children?"

Hermione shifted uneasily in her chair, but then stood again. She walked over to the wall and pulled down another photo. She handed it to Ron before sitting and refusing to look him in the eye.

"Ron, these are Cammie's children," said Hermione, as she, too, looked at the photo. It only had three of the children from the previous photo; the other three were not Cammie's children.

"But...then the other children..." faltered Ron, slowly understanding what was going on.

"Ron, I'm so sorry I didn't tell anyone, but I just couldn't," began Hermione, as she stared down at the picture of the six children, tears welling up in her brown eyes.

"So, they're...they're your children?" asked Ron, the colour draining from his face quickly.

"Ron, listen to me, and please do not interrupt. I didn't want this to happen to me so early in my life. You know that I had my entire life planned out to the day. I was going to become a famous writer or even a teacher at Hogwarts if the opportunity came around. And then once my career was stable, I would think about settling down and having kids. But that's not how it turned out. My life is what it is, and I'm glad. My career may not be as successful as I'd hoped, but I've been gifted with three beautiful children. I hope you will understand," said Hermione, who was now sweating slightly; her cheeks were flushed and she was still refusing to look at Ron, as she knew then the tears would flow from her eyes.

"W-What are their names?" asked Ron calmly. Hermione turned to him with a questioning look, but smiled.

"You don't seem to care that I kept my three children from you" said Hermione timidly. Truthfully, that was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. She had gone over that moment in her head for years, but she never thought that the time would come so soon. She imagined telling Ginny and Harry would not be that difficult, as they were both so accepting, though it was telling Ron she had feared. She thought back to when Ron had overreacted about her relationship with Viktor Krum. This was a much bigger and more difficult situation, and she knew Ron would not take it well if he was anything like he used to be back in school.

"Of course I bloody care, Hermione! But there's no point in overreacting. If there is anything Moody taught me in Auror training, it's not to overreact as much. It could get me in a lot of trouble."

"That it could," Hermione replied quietly with a small smile.

"'Mione, do Harry and Ginny know? Does anyone know?" asked Ron suddenly.

"No Ron, you're the first person I've had to tell. Are you okay with this?" she asked nervously. She wanted Ron to be happy for her, and to meet her children.

"I am hurt that you didn't tell me sooner. I don't understand why you didn't just come out with it. Why didn't you reply to any of my letters? I mean, we were best friends for eight years," he asked.

"Ron, I need you to meet my kids before I answer any more of these questions. They're at Cammie's next door. They will be too tired to handle this kind of situation, so you can meet them tomorrow morning. Until then, I want to know some things. Harry and Ginny didn't ever tell me much about your life. How is your life Ron?" asked Hermione.

Ron started telling Hermione anything of importance that had occurred in the past nine years, such as the few nieces and nephews he welcomed into the family. He told her of how Bill and Fleur had a daughter Adelle; that Fred and Angelina Johnson had married and had a daughter Natalia; that George and Katie Bell had married and had twins Kylie and Jesse; he told her all about Harry and Ginny's children Lily and Daniel; he told her of how Charlie was now engaged to a girl he had met in Romania named Vanessa. He also spoke of how Mr and Mrs Weasley were still unhappy about having all of their children living away from home, as they had absolutely nothing to do. This caused Hermione to laugh heartily, Ron joining in as well. He told her of how he and Harry were now official Aurors, although they still had to take orders from Moody.

He continued talking with Hermione until the sun set. When the street lights came on outside of Hermione's house, he finished up his story about Fred and George's new joke shop in Ireland (they had franchised their business all across the UK).

"Is it alright if I come back tomorrow?" asked Ron as he stood to leave.

"Where are you staying tonight?" asked Hermione suddenly. Ron felt a cool breeze flow through the window, causing both he and Hermione to shiver.

"Uh, I don't really know yet," he admitted with a small smile. He hadn't counted on staying for this long, though expected that there had to be at least one hotel with a spare room available.

"Ron, if you'd like, you can stay here tonight," Hermione offered. "I really don't mind. In fact, I think the company for dinner would be great. It will be good to have someone different to talk to."

"Well sure, if you really don't mind," replied Ron.

"Not at all. I'm afraid that we'll both have to sleep in my room, because the kids' rooms are in no state for an adult to sleep in. Are you alright with that?" asked Hermione as she led him into the kitchen. She pulled out a few utensils and began to make dinner for the both of them.

"No, no problem," replied Ron sheepishly.

They ate dinner and talked until the clock on the wall struck twelve. It was then that Hermione declared that they should go to bed.

"Hermione, it would be a lot easier if I just slept on the couch," said Ron as Hermione began walking to her room. "I keep Harry awake whenever he stays over because of my snoring, and you need a decent night's sleep."

"You sound like Cammie," she exclaimed. "But if you really think so, I'll grab you out some blankets."

A few minutes later, Hermione emerged again with a few blankets and a pillow in her arms. She handed them to Ron and made sure he had everything he needed.

"Are you sure you don't want anything? I could go and get you a-"

"And _you_ sound like my mother! I'm fine, Hermione, honestly," he said.

"Oh, alright. Goodnight, Ron, I'll see you in the morning" said Hermione quietly before walking down the hall and closing her bedroom door, leaving Ron on the couch to sleep.

Ooooooo! Were we all shocked by that? I know I'm still not explaining everything but the chapter after next will clarify a few things for you all. I will tell you one thing about next chapter though...Ron and Hermione won't be sleeping much...! Take a guess at what I'm talking about, but I guarantee you won't get it! Please R&R and I'll post up chapter 4 when I'm ready. Hopefully that won't be that long. Love LuciaSwanne.


	4. Is There Anybody Out There?

**Is There Anybody Out There?**

Summary: After a sleepless night, Ron is puzzled to find that Hermione is not home. Where is she, and has anything happened to her?

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling...does that sum it up??? Besides, if I was J.K, would I really be spending my time posting a badly written story on (Not meant in any offence to you're awesome!!)

A/N: This chapter is extremely short and rushed, I know, but I needed this filler chapter, otherwise it would not make much sense. Hope you stick with me, I know it's boring but you'll find out a lot more in the next chapter, I promise!

Ron woke to movement on the other side of the room. He rolled over and opened his eyes slowly to see Hermione walking quietly past him into the kitchen. He flopped back down and groaned as he saw the time on the clock next to him. It was four o'clock in the morning. He closed his eyes again and concentrated on sleeping, trying to ignore the pattering of rain of the roof above him.

He woke again to the sun rays shining brightly through Hermione's windows, hitting his face. He glanced again at the clock, seeing that he had slept for another five hours. He looked out the window to see that it had indeed stopped raining, with the sun still shining in his eyes. He sat up, stretched his arms above him, and listened for any sign of Hermione. There wasn't any.

"_I suppose she's eating breakfast or something," _he thought to himself as he climbed off the couch and walked into the bathroom. He showered and dressed into a t-shirt and jeans. The brightly lit corridor that led to towards the kitchen drew Ron's attention to his surroundings. The walls were covered in moving pictures of Hermione with her children, with the occasional appearance of Cammie or the man Ron recognised from the park.

Ron made his way down the hall towards the kitchen, though could not smell anything like breakfast. He walked into the kitchen to see everything in the same order it had been in last night. The dishes were still stacked neatly on the bench, and their wine glasses still sitting in the sink, waiting to be cleaned.

Ron walked out of the kitchen and back down the hall. When he entered her bedroom, there was no sign Hermione had been there. He went back up the hall, looking in every room he passed. He gazed into another bathroom, a large room Ron assumed to be Hermione's working area, and what appeared to be the children's rooms, though there was still no sign of Hermione in the house.

Ron grabbed his sneakers and put them on quickly. He walked briskly through the house and out into the sunlight, heading for Cammie's house. As he crossed the dew-strewn lawn, many thoughts crossed his mind. It was so unlike Hermione to leave with no warning. Could something have happened? If so, where was she now?

When he finally reached the door, he knocked sharply on it, taking a better look at the front lawn he had passed without a second glance. Sitting by the front of the house was a large collection of children's toys. Ron began to feel a little sick remembering that some of the children using those toys were Hermione's.

The door was suddenly opened by a tall man with dark hair and an uninviting look on his face. He eyed Ron suspiciously and opened the door fully, letting Ron see the inside of the house. There, running around in the house, were five of the children Ron had seen at the park yesterday. One of them glanced momentarily at Ron before the group ran from the room and continued the game. Ron could still hear the children's playful screams as he turned his attentions back to the man before him.

"Uh, Cammie wouldn't happen to be here, would she?" asked Ron.

"No, she left about an hour ago. Why do you want her?" asked the man as he glimpsed behind to look at the children in the back room.

"Well, I'm a friend of Hermione's, and she's not-"

"Do you know?" asked the man suddenly, his tone of voice changing dramatically.

"Know what?" replied Ron impatiently. What was he talking about? What was there to know?

"I can't help you, sorry" he said before closing the door in Ron's face, leaving him standing there staring at the spot where the man had been standing just before.

"Oi! Come back!" yelled Ron as he banged on the door. If there was something wrong with Hermione, he had to know. He had come all this way to visit her, and then suddenly he had no idea where she was, and no one was prepared to help him.

After banging and yelling for a further five minutes, Ron decided that the man was not returning to help him. He walked dejectedly back across the yard towards Hermione's house once again. Maybe something inside he had missed would help him to understand exactly where Hermione was.

As Ron walked back into Hermione's house, he moved quickly towards the kitchen. As he entered it again, he noticed something that had not been there last night. Sitting on a glass table in the corner of the room was a small piece of paper. As he approached it, he noticed the name _Mike_ scribbled quickly across it. He picked it up and opened it.

_Mike, _

_I know you were supposed to spend the day with 'Mione but I had to take her to St Mungo's again. Come up when you read this, Hermione is asking for you. And please tell the red-head on her couch to come too. Don't worry, they're not together, he's just an old friend of hers. Can you also make sure the kids know where we are and that Greg hasn't killed them yet? Or that they haven't killed him?_

_Thanks, _

_Cammie. _

Ron re-read this twice to make sure he understood everything. Hermione was at St Mungo's. Whoever Mike was, he hadn't bothered to wake Ron up and tell him that Hermione was in hospital.

He finally felt he could move and ran as fast as he could down the hall and into the lounge room. He grabbed his wand from the table and stuffed it carelessly into his pocket. He then apparated to St Mungo's, hoping that nothing major had happened to Hermione.

What has happened to Hermione??? Guess you'll just have to wait and see. I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter but I needed it for the next one.

I got my inspiration for this chapter from an awesome song I danced to called, ironically, "Is There Anybody Out There?" by Pink Floyd. Although the song doesn't really shine through this chapter, it's where I got it from so I thought I'd include it.

Hope you all liked it, and please R&R! Love LuciaSwanne.


End file.
